Hitotsu Dake!
by Harumi Phoenix
Summary: [Universo Alterno]: Sakura y Tomoyo por las casualidades de la vida conocen a Shaoran y Eriol...a la segunda le gusta el ojiazul,al otro le gusta Sakura pero Sakura no está ni ahí,remediemoslo y entren a leer! dejen reviews!


**¨-pido permiso a MareryxPungirl para subir este fic ke me encanto un nunca habia echo uno de Universo Alterno U-¨**

_by:Amalla-Suu y Maeryx Punkrasia,continuado por Amalla._

**Explicación de la trama de la historia(por Mareryx):**

'**Alterno de CCS... Comedia Romántica, con algo de drama... Sakura tiene las cartas y las cambio... lo único diferente... es q Shaoran y ella no se conocen hasta esta historia...o sea en la serie no se conocen... y Eriol no tiene poderes... la única diferencia es esa...'**

_Capítulo 1: Presentaciones..._

Era una tarde de verano en la ciudad de Tomoeda... Dos chicas caminaban por el parque mientras conversaban... una con el cabello largo por la cintura de color negro violáceo con unos hermosos ojos púrpura y la otra con el cabello largo hasta un poco mas arriba q los codos y ojos verdes esmeralda...

Tomoyo:uh...estoy cansada...-o-...la clase de química estuvo pesada...-.-..no lo crees Sakura U?-dice la chica de cabello oscuro.

Sakura:'odio la química -o-... mientras más rápido la olvide mejor.. ese... ese profesor...T.T... es maloo'-se queja su amiga

Tomoyo:'si...pero no está tan mal...ñ.ñ'

Sakura:el... El PROFESOR?-grita la chica de ojos esmeralda.

Tomoyo: no le has visto el medio ---- que tiene ñ/ñ...jeje je...

Sakura: --U no diré nada...

Tomoyo:¬¬...

Sakura: no te negare... q el profesor no esta nada mal... pero eso no le quita lo malvado...-la mira y se ríe-

Tomoyo: te apoyo...ù.ú..es muy cruel...enseña una materia muy pesada y además manda tres páginas de tarea . ..T-T

Sakura: jajajaja ...

Tomoyo:qué te parece si vamos a mi casa a hacerla juntas .

Sakura: esta bien...

Cuando llegan a la "casa" de Tomoyo...(digo "casa" xq en realidad es una mansión enorme! o.ó) ven a un auto negro detenido en la puerta... cuando entran... ven a Sonomi(la madre de Tomoyo) hablar con una mujer, la cual tenia a dos jóvenes de la edad de las chicas sentados junto a ella...

Sonomi: Bienvenida Tomoyo...-mira la puerta... al ver a Sakura se levanta y la abraza enternecida- AH! BIENVENIDA!-frota su mejilla contra Sakura-

Sakura: buenas tardes...U...

Tomoyo:¬¬U..mamá...

Sonomi: Ejem...-se aclara la voz avergonzada luego se sienta en el sillón de nuevo-Chicas... ella es Ieran.. viene de Honk Kong... ellos son Eriol Hiragisawa... y el es el Hijo de Ieran.. Li Shaoran...-sonríe-

Sakura -hace una reverencia-: mucho gusto...

Tomoyo:..hola...-hace una reverencia-

Eriol, uno de los chicos, las mira en silencio divertido... este tenia ojos azules al igual q su cabello q era negro azulado... y llevaba unas gafas...

Eriol: mucho gusto señoritas...-como para q ellas dijeran sus nombres..-

Sakura: Sakura.. yo soy Sakura Kinomoto...

Shaoran era un chico de cabello café roble, con ojos del mismo color pero más claros y una marcada expresión de molestia en su rostro...

Tomoyo: Tomoyo...nn...Tomoyo Daidoujii...y él O.o

Sakura: hoe?(típica expresión de Sakura...) -mira a Shaoran y luego a Tomoyo-o.o... tu madre lo dijo el es Shaoran Li...-toma a Tomoyo del brazo- vamos! tenemos tarea amiga... no te distraigas!o0ó...-comienza a caminar arrastrando a Tomoyo...-

Tomoyo: pero Sakura ToT..es de mala educación...-ya era arrastrada escaleras arriba-

Sakura: pero si no hacemos la tarea el 1 será del tamaño de tu casa!

Tomoyo: deja el tamaño de mi casa...¬.¬...T-T..pero dime que los chicos no estaban re-fuertes¬

Sakura: deja de hacer preguntas tontas!-entra en la habitación de Tomoyo y luego se acuesta boca abajo en el suelo con la carpeta de química frente a ella... luego saca un lápiz y comienza a resolver los ejercicios-

Sakura: si quieres ir a ver a esos chicos ve... yo terminare la tarea...-se rasca la cabeza con la parte inferior del lápiz mientras miraba la hoja con los ejercicios-

Tomoyo: no...u.ú...tengo que hacer esto..-sacando sus lápices y el cuaderno-..a ver...mhh...

Luego de un largo rato entre gritos de desesperación y frustración al no saber como hacer... las chicas terminan la tarea... y se ponen a hacer un combate de almohadas entre ellas olvidando por completo a los invitados de la madre de Tomoyo...

Sakura: - es tan divertido ver caer las plumas...-golpea a Tomoyo suavemente con una almohada-

Tomoyo: oye . ... ´ toma esto -Golpea a Sakura con dos almohadas para hacerla caer-

Sakura: WAAH!-cae hacia atrás-xx

En eso Sonomi abre la puerta mostrando las habitaciones a Ieran... a su hijo y al amigo de este...

Sonomi: ..U q les paso?...-miraba a Sakura y Tomoyo quienes tenían una almohada en la mano... Sakura sentada en el suelo y Tomoyo parada en la cama-

Tomoyo: estábamos divirtiéndonos un momento...U - esconde la almohada detrás de si arreglándose el pelo-

Sakura: .hoooe... cuantas luces de colores...-sacude la cabeza y luego mira a Sonomi U ahmm... jejejeje es q la tarea de química es aburrida...se levanta de un salto y se limpia la cabeza q estaba llena de plumas y luego se arregla el pelo-

Shao: está lleno de plumas...-tomando una para mirarla, luego mira a Sakura-...

Sakura: q pasa?-lo mira sin entender mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo-

Shao: nada..-le mira la nariz - tienes una pluma aquí -sacándosela-..mira...

Sakura: o.o ah... gracias...-sonríe avergonzada-

Eriol mira a Shaoran y se ríe picaramente...

Shao:¬¬..-mirada asesina-...vamos...

Eriol: o.o pero xq? se ve divertido... ¬u¬ además... no parece molestarte...

Sakura -los mira sin entender... luego suspira-: creo q debemos Limpiar

Tomoyo: Sí...jiji..U

Shao: no molestes..ù.ú

Eriol: jajajaja xDD...

Sonomi: o.o te quedas a cenar Sakura?

Sakura: si... llamare a mi hermano para q le avise a mi papá...-pone una mano detrás de la cabeza- el tenia trabajo hasta tarde, y mi hermano invitaría a su novia a cenar... así q no creo q les moleste mi ausencia...

Sonomi: - perfecto!-mira a Ieran- por aquí... les mostrare las habitaciones de huéspedes...

Tomoyo:...'por qué nunca hablará'

Sakura mira a los 4 irse... luego cierra la puerta para poder limpiar.

Sakura: la mujer esa es extraña no crees?-mira a Tomoyo-

Tomoyo: muy extraña...o.oU-comienza a recoger las plumas de su cama-

Sakura limpia las plumas del suelo... luego de un rato... esta llama a su casa avisando donde estaba.. ambas bajan al jardín el cual era amplio...

Shao: Eriol...qué pensas de esas chicas- mirando el césped-

Eriol: parecen agradables... esa chica Tomoyo me parece muy bonita... xq?

Shao: decía...-mirando al frente-

En eso ven a un disco pasar volando y detrás de este a Sakura, quien da un salto y lo alcanza... luego lo lanza hacia atrás donde estaba Tomoyo.

Eriol: o,oU...

Tomoyo: alla te va Sakura nOn -lo lanza-Shaoran salta y lo agarra...-

Sakura: lo tengo!-levanta los brazos... al ver q el disco nunca llegaba suspira y mira en todas direcciones... entonces ve a Shaoran detrás de ella-

Shao: toma...creo que lo lanzó demasiado fuerte..-se lo entrega-

Sakura: gracias...-toma el disco- quieren jugar con nosotras?

Shao: Eriol...keres jugar - mirando al chico-

Eriol: q esperamos?estaba ya de pie junto a Shaoran

Shao: que ánimos...entonces...empecemos..-esbozando una sonrisa-

Sakura: vaya... así q si sonreías...-lo mira de reojo y le sonríe luego mira a Tomoyo- Tomoyo! Aquí va!-lanza el disco-

Tomoyo:estoy lista nOn-salta para agarrar el disco y lanzarlo hacia Eriol-

Shao:a qué va eso..¬¬

Sakura: no te enfades...-lo mira- eres mas guapo cuando sonries...-sonríe amablemente...-

Shao:-desvia la mirada sonrosado-...¬¬...

Eriol -mira el disco y corre luego salta y lo atrapa-: lo tengo!-lanza el disco a Shaoran-

Shao:-lo toma-...uú...¬¬.-se lo lanza a Sakura fuertemente-

Sakura intenta atrapar el disco, pero este iba tan fuerte q sigue de largo raspandole la mano... la ojiverde sacude la mano adolorida y luego se la sopla...

Eriol: o.o...-mira a su amigo-¬¬ eres un bestia...

Shao:lo siento...¬¬..-sarcasmo-

Tomoyo:estás bien Sakura...¬¬--maldito...hey tu . ...ve a buscar el disco-

Sakura se mira la mano... tenia una marca roja en la mano y una pequeña cortada...-

Eriol: lo siento mucho!U- se lleva arrastrando a Shaoran para ir por el disco-

Shao: oye!ò.o...suéltame . 

Eriol: u.ú vamos a buscar el disco! ¬¬...

Shao:...TT-TT

Tomoyo:..ven Sakura...vamos a sanarte la mano,...nñ.despues nos desquitamos con ése..¬¬

Sakura: o,o... eh...U no importa Tomoyo...-la sigue-

Despues regresan con la mano de Sakura con una cinta enrollando la herida...Tomoyo se acerca a Eriol...

Tomoyo: oye..ùú..dile a tu 'amiguito' que se disculpe con Sakura..no es mi problema que ande con problemas hormonales...ù.úU

Eriol: .. se lo dije... pero el es terco...-o- no es mi culpa... lo siento mucho... me disculpo por el...

Sakura: no importa...U no se disculpen... los accidentes pasan...

Tomoyo: pero "eso" no fue un accidenteù.ú...-toma a Lí de la camisa-disculpate con Sakura o te Golpeo..ò.ó

Shao: -o-..si..si..-se acerca a la chica-

Sakura: ya no importa Tomoyo...U...-mueve la mano q tenia lastimada de arriba abajo-

Shao: veni para que tu amiga deje de molestar..-comienza a caminar en dirección opuesta-

Sakura: yo? ..U pero q hice?...-suspira y sigue a Shaoran mirando a Tomoyo indecisa-

Tomoyo:nn...así me gusta..ve sakura-tapándose la boca la cual emitía una sonrisa picara-

Sakura -seguia a Shaoran mientras pensaba-: ¬¬ lo hizo a propósito... Tomoyo u.ú...

Shaoran:-en un lugar apartado del jardín,detrás de uno de los árboles-..tu...eh..como te llamabas-.-

Sakura: soy Sakura Kinomoto... repite conmigo... Sa-Ku-Ra

Shao: Sa-Ku-Ra..-o-...como sea...me disculpo..ando muy molesto desde que hemos llegado...-le toma la mano vendada-..lo siento..de veras..-se la besa en forma de disculpa-

Saku: .. HOOOE?-aleja la mano rapidamente nerviosa-

Shao:.. ...ke pasa

Saku: ahm... nada...-/-.-piensa: q verguenza ...- ehmm... bien...U no era necesario q te disculparas... esta bien...-sonríe- además... quien sabe si te volvere a ver...-se encoge de hombros- jajaja! x eso no debería preocuparte... no veras mas a esta niña tonta...

Shao:no lo sé...òó...quizás lleguemos a encontrarnos en la misma secundaria...ù.ú...

Saku: secundaria?-lo mira sin entender- te refieres a La secundaria de Tomoeda?-se queda pensando- mmh... yo creía q era un negocio de Tía Sonomi...

Shao:mi madre viene por eso...yo no...yo me kedo aquí...

Saku: hoooe...-se queda pensativa- ya veo...U entonces... seremos compañeros... quizás...-escucha la voz de la mucama llamándolos a cenar- haay lacena!n0n...-comienza a caminar-

Shao:-la sigue en silencio y con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mirando fijamente a Sakura que iba por delante de él-...

Saku: . ...-caminaba tranquilamente dando pequeños saltos-

Shao:...-piensa con una pequeña sonrisa:qué hiperactiva..-

En otra parte,con Tomoyo y Eriol...

Eriol: -o- aaahmm...-bosteza-

Tomoyo:estás aburrido?o.o

Eriol: o.o... solo algo cansado por el viaje...

Tomoyo:ah...-o-...y ke me cuentas-

Eriol:mmmh a ver.. yo naci en inglaterra... pero por los negocios de mi papá fuimos a vivir a honk kong... alli me hice amigo de Shaoran... ahora somos como hermanos...U... y siempre nos acompañamos a todos lados... y por eso estoy en este sitio o.o

Tomoyo:...y..se van a kedar por un tiempo -sonriéndole-

Eriol: si... Shaoran y Yo pensábamos ir al colegio aquí en Tomoeda...

Tomoyo:T-Tomoeda...··...

Eriol: o.o ajap... xq?

Tomoyo:..n.ñUUp-por naadaa...jeje...-pensando:..oh no.. . ...van a ir a nuestra secundaria..T-T,bien..ññ-

Eriol la mira sin entender... luego sonríe amablemente...

Eriol: están llamando a la cena...-al escuchar el 2do llamado- vamos...-se levanta de su sitio y le ofrece la mano a Tomoyo para ayudarle a q se levantara-

Tomoyo:..ah o.o-mira la mano de Eriol-..o/o...s-si...-la toma-

Ambos caminan tranquilamente a la casa... luego van al comedor...

Sakura: ya era hora! o.ó...-voltea mirando a Tomoyo- ¬u¬ q fue lo q los entretuvo tanto eh eh eh?

Tomoyo: nada interesante..ù.ú..-sigue de largo,ignorando a su amiga y sentandose en una de las sillas-

Saku: .. Tomoyo... te sientes bien?-suspira y mira su plato-

La cena transcurre en silencio... luego de esta... Tomoyo y Sakura van al Hall de Entrada, donde Sakura se sienta en la escalerita frente a la puerta y se pone sus patines... acto seguido se cuelga la mochila del hombro con los zapatos dentro de esta...

Saku: ya me voy... nos vemos... te llamo para ver de salir en el fin de semana...

Tomoyo:..bien..cuidate,cuidado con los autos Sakura..

Saku: sip!-hace el típico saludo de la Marina- nos vemos Tomoyo ...-mira pasando el Hall- Adiós Tía Sonomi!

Sonomi: Adios Sakura!-se escucha desde el living-

Saku: o.oU iría a Saludarla... pero rayaría el suelo xDD...-abre la puerta- nos vemos Tomoyo...-se va patinando de espaldas mientras saludaba a su amiga... cuando llega a la esquina da la vuelta y se pierde en la oscuridad-

Eriol: o.o se fue? pensé q se quedaría a pasar la noche...-aparece de la nada detras de Tomoyo-

Shao:está mal educada...¬¬..no se despide...

Eriol: xDD querías q se despidiera de ti...Shaoran?

Shao: por lo me--agh..-desviando la mirada,sonrojado-...es de educación despedirse...ù.ú

Eriol: jajajaja! si si lo querías ¬u¬-sonrie con picardia mientras le daba codazos-

Shao:aaaghhh!deja de molestarme!-saca su espada,con cara amenazadora-..hermanito...jeje..portate bien o te va a ir mal...jeje

Eriol: o.o con esa cosa de juguete? -o- nahh...-bosteza- me voy a dormir...

buenas noches..-.mira a Tomoyo y sonrie- buenas noches...-se va a la habitación de Huespedes q compartia con Shaoran-

Shao:...no es de juguete O ...-le hace una cortadura en el hombro-..ves...ò.ó

Eriol: o.ó te voy a acusar con tu madre!-hace un gesto de niño pequeño- Sra. Ieran!

Shao:callate tarado.´.,no molestes a mi madre!

Ieran: Shaoran...-apareciendo detras de ambos chicos-.qué le haz hecho a Eriol?

Eriol: muajajajajaja!ñ-mira a Ieran- o.o deje Sra... esta bien...

Ieran:más vale que ambos se comporten..están en casa ajena..¬¬..-se va-

Eriol: xDDD

Shao:me voy...estoy cansado..-se va con las manos en sus bolsillos-

Eriol: o.o... Si, buenas noches...

Shao:ah..-se voltea con una sonrisa calmada-..buenas noches Tomoyo...

Eriol mira a Tomoyo... luego le sonrie y tmb se va a dormir...

Tomoyo: buenas noches a ambos...yo tbm debería irme a la cama..ahum..-bostezo-...-.-

Luego de eso todos se van a dormir...

Al Día Siguiente

En el comedor,Tomoyo estaba tomando desayuno...

Tomoyo:...-se sirve un poco de su taza-...u.u

Eriol baja con una toalla en la cabeza y vestido, señal de q se había bañado...

Eriol: Ahuuummm-bostezo- buenos días...-se sienta en la mesa-

Se siente un estrépito desde la escalera...era Shaoran que de dormido se cayó escaleras abajo...

Shao:ahuum...-.-..o.o...WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!o

Tomo:buenos días...u.u

Eriol: -o-... q mañana tan bonita...

Tomo:es todo tan tranquilo...u.u...

Shao:gracias por preocuparse de mi caida-con un raspón en la frente y el cabello desordenado-

Eriol: o.o eres propenso a eso... es costumbre ya...-le sonrie-

Shao:gracias...¬¬

Tomo:...listos para irnos?

Eriol: o.o a donde?

Shao:a la secundaria..¬¬...pero yo no estoy listo.. . 

Tomo:termina de arreglarte rápido..nos vamos en 5 minutos-viendo su reloj-

Eriol: o.ó si... eso! sin escalas ...

Shao:callate...aun así tengo ke subir...la habitación está arriba..-se va-

Luego de un rato los 3 parten para la escuela... cuando llegan a la puerta...

Shaoran y Eriol se detienen al ver q Tomoyo se detenia...

Tomo:...

Shao: pasa algo?s

Eriol: o.o...-mira a la calle- q esperamos?-mira en todas direcciones-

Tomo:...-se gira-...a Sa-Ku-Ra.

Shao:...oo...-Se le eriza la piel-

En eso ven a dos personas q venían discutiendo... un joven en una motocicleta y a Sakura patinando a su lado lentamente...

Sakura: Touya! eres un...-le patea la rodilla-

Touya: Monstruo! espera al regresar a casa! te encerrare!

Sakura: dudo q puedas hacerlo...-sonrie... al ver q Touya se detenía a esperar Sakura se despide y patina hacia la escuela- gracias por acompañarme!...

Touya la saluda con un gesto de la mano... luego de un rato se va... Sakura llega a la puerta y se detiene...

Sakura: llegue a tiempo?-mira a Tomoyo-

Tomo:justo...

Saku: viva!-da un salto... al caer de pie al suelo las ruedas de sus patines se mueven haciendola perder el equilibrio-

Shao: ten mas cuidado..ù.ú-sujetandola de la muñeca para que no cayera-

Saku: ah... si... muchas graciasle sonrie y luego mira a ambos o.o así q si entrarían aquí... q bueno...-mira la hora- HOOOE!-entra apresurada-

Shao:...o.o..y no esperas..-.-

Eriol: o.o... no te desesperes.. sabemos q la amas... ... el amor el amor..

Shao:...ù.ú-tic en la boca-...te voi a Golpear tan fuerte que tendrás que quedar en el hospital hasta que tengas 22...ù.ú...o te dejo sin la posibilidad de tener hijos..decide...¬¬

Eriol: .. ninguna... gracias...

Tomo:..ya cálmense...U...vamos Eriol,dejemos que se desahogue solo...-lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva rápido-

Shao:esperenme! O ...los torturare!

Eriol: .. corre corre!-comienza a correr sin soltar la mano de Tomoyo-

Tomo:'...T-T...que feliz soy...'-Apreta más fuerte la mano de Eriol para no separarse hasta que llegan a la puerta del salón-

_Continuará..Muajajajaja...ò0ó...hasta aki el primer cap!_

_Espero ke no te moleste ke lo haya subido...U..pero estaba bueno.. y a mi me gusto la historia...y si es posible y me dejas la seguiré!n0ñ..._

_Hasta la proxima!..y dejen sus reviews ya ke si lo hacen los amooo! Literalmente...¬¬_

By Amalla-Suu(continuadora)y Mareryx Pungirl 


End file.
